


Quiet Time

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this picture <a href="http://img99.imageshack.us/img99/1176/21p49ac1.jpg">http://img99.imageshack.us/img99/1176/21p49ac1.jpg</a>  as per <a href="http://misao-duo.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://misao-duo.livejournal.com/"><b>misao_duo</b></a>'s request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

Duo sighed happily, relaxing back amongst the multi colored pillows. The movie was good, but not as much as the feeling of spending a lazy Saturday afternoon with Heero. There was no place in the world Duo would rather be at this moment, than where he was, resting comfortably with Heero in his arms. Heero shifted, running his fingers through his messy bangs, a habit he picked up somewhere along the line and could never quite shake. The gesture never failed to make Duo smile.

Smiling, Duo placed his hand over Heero's, entwining their fingers lightly. Bending just a little, Duo placed a gentle kiss on the top of Heero's head. Times like this when Heero was at ease, his guard down, Duo could see the young man that Heero could have been if not for the intervention of Odin and J. That was the man that Duo had fallen in love with. Not the hero admired by the populace or the Preventer agent with an almost perfect arrest record.

While those were aspects of Heero's personality, they were far from being the full picture. In fact they only covered one small part of it. The public persona would never stop in front of every pet store and watch the animals. Nor would he buy toys for his friend's children and regale them with stories their parents really didn't want shared. Most importantly he didn't share Heero's completely open and genuine smile, the one that went straight to Duo's heart, melting it like a shuttle on a crash course to middle of the sun.


End file.
